witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Helyszínek fejezetek szerint
A főbb helyszínek in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, a Külváros, a Templom Negyed, the Kereskedő Negyed, a tópart / Homályvíz, Ó-Vizima, a mocsár temető, és a Öreg Udvarház. General types of locations These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of játék, for which a general treatment already exists: * Elementális Körök * Erőhelyek * Fogadók és kocsmák * Piaccal Prológus Kaer Morhen * Udvar * Földszint (az észak amerikaiaknál az első emelet) ** Konyha ** Ebédlő * Első emelet (az észak amerikaiaknál a második emelet) ** Előszoba ** Könyvtár ** Fegyvertár ** Nyugati szárny * Felső emelet ** Triss szobálya * Alagsor ** Witcherek laboratóriuma ** A suttogó kövek köre Első Fejezet Vizimai Külváros * Barlang a város közelében * Külvárosi kripta * Az Örök Tűz Kápolnája ×5 * Fogadó * Öreg malom * a Szalamandra rejtekhelye a külvárosban ** Barlang Falu központjában * Kápolna * A Tiszteletes háza * Vesna háza Magánlakások Ezek magánlakások a falun kívül * Abigail háza * Haren Brogg háza, a Halászfaluban * Odo háza * Mezőgazdasági település Kapuk * Maribor kapu, zárva * Kereskedők kapuja, zárva * Molnárok kapuja, zárva a fejezet végéig Második Fejezet Vizimai Templomnegyed * Angus háza * Armorer of the Order * Temető ** Kripta a temetőben * A Detektív háza * Börtön * Kísértetjárta háza, where the very old wine is as well as the lidércek Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** Shani otthona * A Rend állomáshelye * Csatorna ** A kultisták kriptájának ** Kriptája a csatorna * Lebioda Kórház ** Melitele oltár * Thaler háza Másfajúak negyede * Törp kovács üzletben * Törp kovács háza, where the fél-tündék Geralt saves in A kísértetház is staying * Kalkstein háza * Golan Vivaldi háza Nyomornegyedben * A Kíváncsi Combok * A Szőrös Medve Fogadó * Kosvelő háza * háza where the gonosztevő who sends Geralt into a trap in A kísértetház lives * „Kísértetház” where the ambush takes place * Raktár where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Szalamandra Kapuk * Gátkapu * Kereskedőnegyed kapuje, locked * Kereskedők kapuja, not specifically identified and locked * Északi kapu, locked Vizima Árok Mocsár * Agyaggödrök ** Vodián oltár * Kis faluban ** Vaska háza * Druidák ligete * Gólem temetkezési helynél * Nagyapó háza * Móló * Tisztás * Mágustorony, locked until the very end of Második Fejezet * Összedőlt torony * Scoia'tael tábor * Mocsár barlang * Vivern Sziget Harmadik Fejezet Vizimai Kereskedőnegyed * Temető, new entrance available * Bűnbarlang * Őrtorony * Gyógynövényárus háza * Az Éjkirálynő háza * Jan Natalis tér ** Triss otthona * Piac ** Utca a falak mentén ** Radovid búvóhelye * Új Narakort * Pankiera háza (Rozalinda, the girl with Dandelion lantja) * Szalamandra búvóhely a korlátozás alatt álló területen * Városháza * A Vivaldi Bank ** Raktár a banknál * Manufaktúra Kapuk * Cemetery gates * Templomnegyed kapuje * Maribor kapuja, locked * Molnárok kapuja, locked Vizimai Templomnegyed * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Fogorvos háza * Kolostora, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Másfajúak negyede, new location accessible within ** háza where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Csatorna new locations accessible within ** Tünde romok ** Szalamandra búvóhely a csatorna Mocsár * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Szalamandra tábor Other * Szalamandra bázis Negyedik Fejezet Szirtes Sziget * Dagon Oltára Mezők * Kripta a mezőn ** Griggek oltára * Druidakör * Remete kunyhója ** Sírhalmok * Málnás (is ismert „akasztott ember-fa”) * Rozzant malom * Kis farm Tópart * Tünde barlang * A Halászkirály kunyhója * A Tó Úrnojének szobra * Kripta a tóparton Homályvíz Faluban * Adam kunyhója * Alina kunyhója * Pék kunyhója * Kovács kunyhója * Celina kunyhója * Tobias, A falu vezetője, háza Csak a falun kívül * Összeomlott híd * Homályvíz fogadója * Gyógyító kunyhója * Folyó * Romok Ötödik Fejezet Foltest kastélya Mocsár temető * Ősi kriptákat * Temető-sziget ** A striga kriptája *** Szent Gergely síremlék * Öreg bánya ** Ősi kripta alatti öreg Bánya * Holló Kriptája * Menekültek barlangok ** Glanvillei Agnes vacok ** Druidák barlang Öreg Udvarház * Öreg Udvarház ** Katakombák Ó-Vizima * Rés a falban * A hentes tornya * Sötét sikátor * Tábori kórház * Kalkstein laboratóriuma * Kohó * A Rend parancsnoki állása * Scoia'tael búvóhely * Elhagyatott torony Vizima Árok * Ó-Vizima-ba vezető kapu, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Új-Vizima-ba vezető kapu, locked Epilógus Vizimai Templomnegyed * Kolostora * Menedékház * Csatorna ** Zeugl odújában Fagyott Puszták Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Északi Királyságok ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima * Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Kategória:Prológus Kategória:Első Fejezet Kategória:Második Fejezet Kategória:Harmadik Fejezet Kategória:Negyedik Fejezet Kategória:Ötödik Fejezet Kategória:Epilógus de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:The Witcher locations fr:Lieux it:Luoghi in The Witcher pl:Miejsca w grze